Movie Night
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: Jackson is alone in the house and had the perfect date with Rocki. A nice movie nite date. Will Jackson blew it while on his date having Rocki storming off or did he do a good job on this date? Only one way to find out.


I don't own, work for know anyone who owns, and or works for Netflix and Netflix's Fuller House in anyway. This is requested **k-1992**

* * *

Jackson just took out the popcorn from the microwave he did a quick shake to cool it off some before opening it. Soon the popcorn was in a bowl and he took a pease and eat it as he was heading for the living room with it. As he set the popcorn onto the table there was a knock at the door. He went up to answer it. Once opened he smiled seeing Rocki on the other side.

He knew he should not have anyone in the house when its just him, unless it was a family member. He let Rocki in and he closed the door behind her.

"Arnt you a bad boy having your girlfriend come over when no one else is home."

"Well what can I say. I'm J Money Mama."

"Fuller don't call yourself J Money as you got none. So lets just see this movie you wont stop talking about."

"Well ok. I heard its really scary. Like scarier then both part one and two of IT."

"I seen IT and that movie was not scary at all. No so called scary movie is scary to me."

"But this one got nothing on IT, or is that saying the other way around?"

"I tell you what fuller if I scream and hold on to you, we can finally do what you been wanting."

"Get my own room once again?"

"No I am talking about sex."

"Uh I knew that I was just joking about the whole bedroom thing."

"Sure you where I will even rise the stakes and go anal."

"Really now?"

"Yup but if I don't get scared I'm no longer sending you sexy pics. So do we have a deal."

"Well it's a risk I'm willing to take."

Twenty minuets latter Rocki was on her knees undoing Jackson's pants. He lifted up his ass to help her out. She pulled down his pants along with his boxers. Jackson's dick was simi hard making it six inches. Once his dick was free she started her first blow job. Jackson moaned as he was finally getting head that wasn't from himself or from Max.

His dick was growing bigger and fatter as Rocki sucked him off. She was really impressed when it was growing in her mouth. She thought Jackson did some trickery when he sends her dick pics. For once Jackson was right. He had a huge dick at ten inches. While sucking away Jackson removed his shirt reviling a four pack. Once his shirt was off he took off Rocki's.

There he smiled seeing her double D breasts. To bad she was wearing a bra. Rocki soon stopped sucking away and undid her bra to free her breasts. Soon she used her big breasts to jack off Jackson's huge dick while sucking him. All of this was too much for Jackson as he ended up shooting his load in Rocki's mouth. After swallowing his load she slid his dick out of her mouth and started making out with him.

Jackson was quickly tasting his cum which he loved. As they made out he undid Rocki's pants and laid her down. Once the kiss broke he pulled down her pants along with her panties. Now both are naked. Jackson quickly attacked Rocki's big breasts and sucked and fondled them with one hand while the other rubbed Rocki's pussy.

Rocki moaned as her pussy was being played with and it wasn't long until she squirted onto Jackson's hand. Once that happened he kissed his way down and started to eat her out causing more moans from Rocki. Her hands pressed his head into her pussy as he kept eating her out. After awhile she squirted again onto his face but Jackson kept going as she was squirting.

After her fifth time squirting he stopped eating her out and slid his ten inch dick inside her pussy. Rocki moaned as each inch slid inside her. Jackson only thrusted a few times when Rocki squirted. This just made him fuck her faster causing her D cup breast to bounce. The faster he fucked Rocki the more she moaned. Soon she was squirting again. Now Jackson was going harder into Rocki just to make her squirt.

Once she did he ended up on the edge. Knowing full well Rocki would kill him if he came into her pussy he pulled out and slid it in her ass. After all his dick was lubed up from Rocki's squirting and Rocki did say they can do anal. Rocki for one was shocked feeling Jackson's huge dick slide in her ass but yet she started to moan as he contused to thrust away.

The feeling was too much for Rocki as she squirted again. This only made Jackson fuck faster and harder into her ass. Jackson was now back on the edge and so was Rocki. While Rocki was squirting Jackson was shooting his load as the front door opened and a crashing sound was heard followed by a screaming voice.

"Oh my Atlanta!"

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this story please let me know what you think


End file.
